


Do You Remember Your First Time?

by nightflower_panda



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Noctis Lucis Caelum, Banter, First Time, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Gladiolus Amicitia, Prompto Argentum Is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightflower_panda/pseuds/nightflower_panda
Summary: "...I know I sure do!"Prompto wants to hear Gladio talk about his first time. It's not what he was expecting.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	Do You Remember Your First Time?

Gladio looks across, having just finished draining the last remnants of soup from his cup noodle, too engrossed in his food to have been paying attention to the rest of the conversation until Prompto had called his name.

"Hm?"

"Your first time!" Prompto laughs, his body language implying he's repeating what he's said already. "Noct says for sure you don't remember it."

"...What?" Gladio drops the fork into his empty cup, trying to catch up with what's going on.

"Yeah, he says you're not into that kind of thing but, I mean, how can anyone not remember it? The first time's special, right?!" Prompto tilts the cup noodle in his hand at the older man, gesturing in his direction. "Even for someone like you, who's had more than his fair share, am I right?" 

Gladio's eyes flicker down at the plastic cup, hoping the blonde isn't about to drop its contents because who the hell gestures with hot noodles, then quirks an eyebrow as he finally gets the gist of what's going on.

"Yeah... I'll never forget my first time," Gladio leans back in his camp chair. "Must've been 19, I think."

Prompto whistles. "I had you down for being younger for some reason."

"Nah, I remember. I'd always held back thinking it was better for my body... But my first time, I'd been with the Crownsguard for just over a year. Thought I'd treat myself for a job well done," Gladio nods at Noctis. "His Royal Highness was starting to take his combat training more seriously, thanks to me."

Noctis rolls his eyes, finished eating now, head down to play on his phone as they talk. "Yeah, yeah," his voice is deadpan. "You're the best."

"So... You thought you'd treat yourself by going out and getting some?" Prompto leans forward slightly in his seat. "That's some confidence you had!" 

Gladio raises an eyebrow. "Whaddaya mean?"

"I mean, how'd you know for sure you'd get any?" 

Gladio smirks, "It's not that hard. You just need to know where to look."

"Easy for some!" Prompto scoffs in disbelief.

Ignis joins them just then, having stepped away to brew a fresh pot of coffee. "What's this we're discussing now?"

Prompto swallows down the last of his noodles before answering, "Gladio's telling us about his first time. When he was 19, don't you know?"

"...I didn't," Ignis settles in front of the fire between Gladiolus and Prompto. Noctis continues to swipe at his phone screen, sitting on Prompto's other side.

"So..." Prompto looks at Gladio expectantly. "Any more details? What was it like? As amazing as you expected? The start of your road to ruin? Once you popped you just couldn't stop?"

Gladio chuckles, "Something like that. Once you get a taste, there's no going back. That perfect heat, the smooth feeling slipping inside and filling you up, hitting that spot down there," Gladio runs his fingers over his abs, " _just_ right--" 

Ignis chokes on his coffee and Prompto almost chokes on nothing. 

"Hold up, big guy, who was your first time with?! Not a girl?!"

Gladio laughs, "No, it was with Noct."

Prompto snaps his head across, eyes wide at their king while Ignis dabs at his mouth delicately with a napkin, somehow already composed again.

Noctis squirms in his seat, brow furrowing as he concentrates harder on his phone screen. 

"Why're you so surprised?" Gladio continues easily, "It was Noct's idea. Said it was the perfect post training treat. And, what do you know, he was right. I've been hooked ever since."

Prompto splutters, "You don't say?! I mean, you're saying it pretty clearly now but I'm actually a little surprised you've not mentioned it sooner!" 

"What, you need it spelled out for you?" Gladio still sounds amused. "Thought it was pretty obvious."

"Not really!" Prompto's voice breaks a little as he speaks, not entirely sure what to do with this information. 

"Well, now you know," Gladio settles further back in his seat, stretching his legs out in front. 

"Yeah!" Prompto can't believe it. It's shocking enough to discover his two friends had slept together without the added bombshell that Gladio's the one who enjoys taking it. If anything, Prompto thought it would've been the other way round. 

There's a brief silence, broken only by the gentle sound of the campfire's crackling until Prompto eventually speaks up again.

"...Wait a minute, you were 19 so Noct was only 16?"

"Yeah?"

"Wow. I'm seeing him in a whole new light," Prompto glances across, not sure if his friend is blushing or if it's just the red glow from the flames in front of them.

"Well, he'd been having them since he was a kid, right, Iggy? I know you used to hate that."

"Ah..." Ignis' brain seems to click and a smirk graces his features. "That's right, it used to be a battle to have him acquiesce in favour of something more nutritious."

Prompto frowns, feeling lost. "...Kid?" 

"Hey," Noctis finally speaks up, "even royalty's allowed to enjoy junk food sometimes."

"No need to call it junk," Gladio retorts defensively and Ignis sighs theatrically.

"Well, once in a while isn't too bad."

Prompto looks between the other three, eyes finally settling on the empty plastic cups by their feet, and groans as understanding eventually fixes in place.

"Titan's sake, you were talking about _noodles_?"

"You weren't?" Gladio is serious, which makes it that much worse. 

" _No_!!" 

And the conversation devolves into laughter as the misunderstanding is made clear, Prompto somehow ending up on the receiving end of the teasing despite Gladio being the one who made the initial mistake. 

It's not until early the next morning, alone on a hillside as he captures some stunning shots of the sunrise over the horizon, that Prompto realises... Gladio might have been talking about cup noodles - the noodleheaded freak - but Noctis sure wasn't... So why the hell hadn't he said anything?? 

Back at the campsite, alone in the tent as Ignis prepares breakfast, Gladio asks their king that very same question. 

"I thought you were talking about sex," Noctis replies, ducking his head from embarrassment. "You're the one who said keep it secret, so if you wanted to tell everyone, why would I stop you?" 

Gladio groans, pulling Noctis close to capture his lips with his own. "And me saying I liked the feeling inside me? The hell you figure that made sense?" 

"...Thought you were talking about sucking me off," Noctis breathes against his lips, returning the kisses eagerly. 

"Mmm no," Gladio grins, "but good idea." He pushes Noctis down onto the floor, hands already busy undoing his pants. 

"One thing though," Gladio pauses to look down at the younger man, lightly flushed beneath him. "You really think I'd forget our first time together?" 

Noctis meets his gaze for a moment before glancing away with a frown. "I dunno, you don't seem like the type to find it special."

Gladio laughs, deep and lazy, pushing their bodies together to kiss Noctis once more.

"I was 19, you were 16. We did it pumped up on adrenaline post training. That enough to stop your sulking, princess?" 

"Shut up," Noctis scoffs, wrapping his arms around Gladio's shoulders, pressing a kiss against his neck and hiding his smirk against the warm flesh. "Now hurry up and suck me off."

"Sure thing, Your _Majesty_ ," Gladio chuckles before doing as he's told.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry. 😭
> 
> I wanted to write something else but it wasn't coming out right. Started writing this as a joke and it ended up complete. LOL. 
> 
> I saw this hilarious video on YouTube the other day of Gladio singing about cup noodles. I'm just gonna link it here because I think more people deserve to see it. 🤣
> 
> https://youtu.be/AOnyTFQceAI
> 
> Also, I cannot get Noct's voice out of my head saying, "I know I sure do!" It's so over the top it's just perfect. Just like that whole cup noodles sidequest, really. 😂😂😂


End file.
